


bruise12

by karroyi



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karroyi/pseuds/karroyi





	bruise12

淤青12

热烈汹涌，你怎样甘愿在我眼里堕落

-

王源近乎是难以置信的抬起眼，眼神惊愕又愤怒的瞪着他，他像是被伤害到了自尊心，直接撞开了王俊凯伸在他面前的手。

手机毫无防备的啪的一声摔在地上，王俊凯没看也不去捡，站在那里对着他满脸沉色，嘴边挑起几分嘲讽般的弧度，“怎么？不接？”

王源整个人都在忍不住的发抖。

王俊凯沉默的盯着他看了几秒，眼里的戾气和痛色复杂的交织在一起。他没有再多刺激王源什么，就这样冷漠压抑的站在他的面前，任由地上的手机铃声响个没完。

他这幅一言不发的样子，没有来由的让王源感到害怕。

房间里的气压极低，王俊凯面无表情的模样和他平日的阳光开朗判若两人，陌生的好像他们从不认识彼此一样。

这种陌生的差距感让他喘着气，脊背发凉。

“你喝多了，睡觉吧。”

铃声停下很久，王俊凯才慢慢弯腰捡起手机，看了一眼摔碎的屏幕。他说话毫无音调起伏，转身就要去开门。

而看着王俊凯的背影，王源的脑海里空白一片。他做了他二十年的人生里最冲动放肆的一个决定：他借着酒劲从床上跌跌撞撞的爬起来，一把紧紧抱住了王俊凯精瘦的后腰。

王俊凯没有动，只站在原地沉默着。

他好像是心灰意冷，或者说是根本没有反应过来王源这一不按套路出牌的暧昧举动，他就站在原地一动不动的任由王源抱着自己，感受着身后人的呼吸声。

“王俊凯。”他的气息微微颤抖着，“我没喝多……”

王俊凯紧阖着双目，猛然睁开的时候，就握住了王源缠在他腰间的手，停顿两秒后然后轻轻的掰开它，“睡吧。”

他的指尖冰凉，不像是盛夏里该有的温度，好像一松开就会彻底飘渺的远去。

王源心里就又沉了下去，王俊凯在他手上停顿的那两秒直击在他的心脏上，他好像是得到了天大的救赎，却还没来得及惊喜，就又被他推了开来。

这种无力的酸涩，让他患得患失到近乎要发疯。

他开口的时候又带着几分含混的，像是哭腔的沙哑声音，“王俊凯……”

少年的手已经搭在了门把手上，握紧了，却又突然撒了开来。

他像是夜里突然发起狩猎的猎豹，转过身狠狠抬起了眼前人的下巴，“你到底在想什么？你到底想要我怎么样，王源？”

王源看着他，睫毛微微的抖了抖后撇开了脸，视线却不垂到底，却也不抬起来。

王俊凯看不得他这幅楚楚可怜还偏偏犟倔的模样，抬起他的下巴，逼迫他看着自己，“说话啊。”

王源终于抬起头来，沉默的咬着唇，眼里的神色像是个十七八岁尚在叛逆的孩子。

王俊凯就这样看着王源，过了几秒钟突然低头吻了下去。比起吻，更像是带着报复性的啃咬。

“唔……”王源被他吻的并不舒服，嘴唇甚至被磕破了有了些许血腥味。他被动的接受着他在自己口腔里的掠夺，王俊凯像是上了头，粗喘着狠狠的吻他。

王源跌跌撞撞的后退，背脊咚的一声撞上了门板，脊骨不偏不倚的撞在门把手上。他却也不吭声，蹙着眉头任王俊凯亲吻自己，直到渐渐的透不过气来。

王源觉得自己的头脑都早就混沌了起来，浑浑噩噩的感到王俊凯停了下来，“你哭什么？”他听到这句话，才知道自己已经是泪流满面。

王俊凯抬手给他擦眼泪，有着薄茧的手指拂过他的脸颊，他喘着气，连眼睛都是红着的。

“抱歉。我……”他过了一会才压抑的低声道，然后疲惫的要松开他。王源看着他，眼里的神色一暗，又一次紧紧抱住了他。

“别走。”

他眼角还带着几分湿润的泪光，急切又主动的仰起脖子，贴上了他的唇。

这个吻缠绵之极，舌尖轻而大胆的掠过王俊凯的唇瓣。这段日子的心酸和痛苦，他就借着酒劲在这个吻里决堤般的抒发着。王俊凯没有推开他，却也不回吻他。

直到感觉到对方的眼泪温热的从自己的脸颊上淌下来，他的忍耐终于才到了尽头。沉默的压抑后是狂风暴雨般的炽热，王俊凯抵住了他的下巴，“为什么这样？嗯？”

王源整个人才慢慢反应过来，强硬的避开了他的视线，“你走吧。”

“走？”王俊凯冷哼一声，强硬的抬起他的下巴，迫使王源看着自己，“你他妈的……”他最终是没把话继续说下去，拽起王源的手腕，直接把他压在了床上。

“你刚才怎么不让我走？”他低下头，在他耳边的厮磨着，甚至发泄似的张嘴咬了一口他的耳垂，手抬起他的下巴，看见他白皙的皮肤微微变红才松了开，“不是不喜欢我吗？不是只把我当兄弟吗？”

王源不说话，任由他灼热的呼吸在自己的耳边缠绕着。

“那么硬了？”王俊凯的语气带着几分陈述般的冷淡，而下一秒，王源就感觉到他的手直接拉下了他的裤子。

事情的发展变得像细胞分裂一样快到让人没有机会反应。拥吻，嘤咛，他的身体远远比他自己想的主动。或者说他本就在放任自己，让自己的身体代替大脑做决定。  
王俊凯的头脑也被欲望和一种没有来由的怒气占据了，带着负罪感和挣扎，他到底还是向欲望和爱意屈服。他的吻一点点变得温柔，他还是舍不得这样恶意的弄疼他。

不知道是酒精上头或是羞耻，他白皙的皮肤泛着红晕，不只是脸颊，甚至还有胸膛和脖颈。嘴唇也被吻的肿了起来，这幅样子就让王俊凯为他难以自控的着了魔。

生理性的胀痛一遍遍提醒着他，要拉他坠入这不能回头的深渊里。

直到王俊凯贯穿他的身体，那种巨大的撕裂痛感才让他清醒过来，他自己到底在干些什么。

心爱之人的低喘声远远比他想的让自己上头，没太久，生理性的刺激感就代替了疼痛。

他已经记不得太多的细节，只记得那个人一次次的撞击着自己的身体，而支离破碎的呻吟就从他的喉间发出来，不是痛苦，而是勾人的热情。

王俊凯把他的头掰向自己，他恶狠狠的继续撞击他，想听他继续因为自己而发出难耐的闷哼和低喘，这种和最好的兄弟发生关系的压抑和愧疚感，让他开始烦躁起来，他咬着唇，不知道是在刺痛谁的神经，“那么叫，不怕别人知道你有多喜欢我？”

王源紧闭着眼睛，除了从鼻腔溢出来的忍不住的闷哼声，一言不发，他这幅样子让王俊凯没来由的升起一股带着征服欲，身下的幅度更不留情。

“叫。”他压着声音，“王源，叫我名字……”  
王源咬着牙关，闭着眼睛，他身下积累的快感越来越高，而王俊凯发现的很敏感，在他快到达巅峰之前停了下来，强制的抬起他的脸，“叫我。”

生理性的欲望交杂着内心对他无法抗拒的感情，他就一咬牙昏昏沉沉的喊了出来，“王俊凯……唔……”

王俊凯听到这一声后，眼神猝然缩了缩，“在叫。”身下的幅度如隔靴搔痒，让他心里难耐，“王俊凯……”

“说你爱我。”他把下巴埋在他的颈间，低哑的道，“王源……说，说你爱我。”

王源的眼泪就顺着紧闭的眼角滚落下来，“我爱你…王俊凯…我爱你……”他的声音断断续续，带着生理的极大快感，清醒的内心却是不能触碰的疼痛。这是他第一次和王俊凯说出这句话，却是在这样的场合和契机……

“我也爱你。”王俊凯才像是满意了，啄吻着他脸上的泪水，“我也爱你……”

这一刻他想，就那么沉沦也没什么不好。  
王源睁开眼睛，带着迷蒙的看着他，王俊凯的额头早已经是一额头的汗。

他就紧紧那么环着他的腰，承受着这陌生而禁忌的快感，王源却也不觉得痛苦，生理的极乐或多或少的干预了他的理智。让他诚实想要更多，想与他的身体融入的更深。

王俊凯的低喘声在他耳边响着，像是在蛊惑他的心神。纵然他内心再痛苦羞耻，这种身体连接的滚烫感受，的确给了他安全感。

他从没有想过会有今天这样的事情，他不知道这算不算自己的堕落。  
这一场梦迟早要醒来，眼下的每分每秒都显得漫长又充满深刻。他就彻底放开了，喊他的名字，诚实而热烈的接受他的亲吻。

 

这一切好像彻头彻尾就是离谱的错误，两个年轻的灵魂，在友情的外衣下不约而同的承担着爱情的痛苦。就只有在夜里，只有在酒精的借口下，他们才能理智的选择犯错，只敢在这种时刻才能有借口说出压在心底里的话。

内心的痛苦交杂着欲望的巨大冲击，这一切好像都像禁果一样，让人清醒又绝望的甘之如饴。

-

王俊凯搂着他睡了一个晚上，王源失眠了近乎一整夜。他很累，没睡多久却又醒来了。放纵后的空虚感拉扯着他的理智，他才真正的反应过来，这意味着什么。

酒后乱性是最好的借口，他闭着眼睛，假装无意的抓紧了身边人的手指。

要不要将错就错，就和他在一起，无所顾忌的牵手。

不……他们一定不能在一起！他绝对不能让王俊凯受到这种伤害，王源突然就一个冷颤，清醒过来。他父亲是怎么样的一个极为严苛传统的人，甚至可以说是封建思想和大男子主义严重，气急了什么话都能骂的出口。

他中考失利，他父亲骂他是个丢了全家人脸的废物。他被人校园暴力，他父亲当着老师的面前狠狠给了他一个巴掌，骂他窝囊骂他不争气，每天在学校不做正事。

十四岁的他，无论是多热的天永远穿着宽松的秋季校服。班里的同学因此笑话他是小白脸，说他娘炮怕晒黑。

却没有人知道，他袖子挽起来的时候，手臂上都是显眼的一块块淤青。

那些回忆让他忍不住的打了个冷颤，王俊凯好像是感觉到了什么，伸手把他往自己的怀里抱。

这个错误却让他彷徨无助。

王俊凯醒来的时候，吻了他的额头。

“和我在一起。”他抱着他，声线认真又温柔，“我们交往吧。”

他眼里的神色就又像是他们第一次见面的时候那样，纯白烂漫，带着几分羞赧。他是真心的喜欢着自己，是这样真诚的想陪他面对舆论和世俗的眼光。

王源避开了王俊凯的视线，心里的痛色越来越甚，如果他坏一点，如果他糟糕一点，如果他别那么好……他就能答应他。

可王俊凯太好了，他是这样真心实意的喜欢着自己。他就不想拥有短暂的幸福后，再彻头彻尾的失去。他怎么可能能和他永久这样下去呢？迟早有一天，他的家庭会知道，王俊凯的父母也会知道，而那一天会是他一辈子的噩梦。

干脆就不要见光，那他就能一直习惯黑暗。

他不想让王俊凯遭遇那些他本来不会遇见的坎坷。

“王俊凯。”他侧过脸，“是我昨天喝多了。我们能不能当什么事情都没有发生过？”

“王源。”少年本来温和的视线好像是遭遇了晴天霹雳，“我知道你都清楚！”

“够了王俊凯。”王源抓了抓头发，尽可能的让自己显得冷淡平静，“能不能尊重我？别再提这件事情了。”

“王源！”他的声音拔高了几分，“我他妈认识你两年，在你眼里你把我当什么？你到底心里把别人的感情当什么？”

他还想说什么，却被王源冷然打断，“是，我他妈的是和你睡了，我喝多了，你又不是没爽到，你现在在较什么真？”

这句话彻底让王俊凯噎了住，他恶狠狠的看着他，最后一句话都没有说出来。他抓起了衣服，重重的摔门出了去。

摔门的那一声声音砸在王源的心上。


End file.
